


Let's Fight

by TicTok



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Play Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicTok/pseuds/TicTok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Tyler has to blow off steam a little unconventionally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year and forgot it existed and I'm pretty sure I was going to do a sex scene but I'm lazy so I'm not gong to lmao

Tyler flops unto the couch next to Jamie, half on top of him. It makes Jamie grin and look up from the ipad in his hands. Tyler leans in and rests his chin on Jamie’s shoulder to look at the screen. He’s returning emails and sorting through the hundreds of unread messages.

“What are you doing…?” Jamie murmurs. Tyler shrugs and wrinkles his nose. They’ve had dinner. They’ve watched TV. They’ve done the dishes. Tyler’s bored. Jamie can tell.

“We’re getting along really well.” He says softly, bringing a hand up to thread into Jamie’s hair. Jamie leans into his touch and nods contentedly.

“We should fight.” Tyler giggles, leaning in to whisper it into Jamie’s ear. Jamie shoots him a look and backs off a little.

“What? Why?” He shakes his head. “You’re crazy, Ty.” 

Tyler grins and jumps up. “And?” 

Jamie glances around in confusion. “...And nothing, you’re nuts.” 

Tyler nods. “Good, keep going. I’m crazy, I’m nuts. What else?”

Jamie scowls suddenly. It’s on.

 

Fifteen minutes later and Jamie is flushed red from his forehead to his chest, cussing in Tyler’s face and holding him loosely by the shirt collar. Tyler’s not sure what they are fighting about and he doesn’t care. He screams back, nonsense that has no context. He yells something about Jamie leaving the lid of the toothpaste that seems to hit a nerve. 

Jamie shoves him away and stomps off. He slams their bedroom door in Tyler’s face as Tyler pursues him. Tyler is almost genuinely heated now, and grabs a picture frame off the wall. He chucks it at the bedroom door and screams something about Jamie’s stupid car.

The door flings open and Jamie launches at him, Tyler has lots of time to bring his arm up to defend himself as Jamie’s fist makes a slow arch towards him. He swats it away and ‘oofs’ as Jamie tackles him to the ground, careful to avoid the broken glass a few feet away.

Tyler almost breaks character to laugh as Jamie swears and calls his tattoos ugly. Instead he shoots back a comment in reference to Jamie’s greasy hair.

Jamie jumps to his feet and hauls Tyler up by his forearms. Tyler takes a swing and thumps Jamie in the side of the head. It gets no reaction aside from Jamie calling him a pig.

He growls and whirls around. He grabs his keys off the counter and yells at Jamie not to wait up for him.

Tyler storms out the door and slams it behind him, enjoying the way the walls of the nearby apartments shake. The neighbors probably have some interesting opinions of them.

He’s only gone about an hour, going to the grocery store to pick up a couple things they have both been avoiding grabbing. Milk. A bag of oranges. A new bottle of dishsoap. Nothing important. As an afterthought, he grabs a new frame for the picture he broke.

When he gets home he finds Jamie sprawled out on the couch in the dark. He’s got a beer resting on his knee and held by the tips of a couple fingers. Tyler takes the groceries to their respective places, fully aware that he’s being ignored. 

Jamie is likely not sure how to proceed, what the next move is. This is Tyler’s game after all. 

After everything is put away, Tyler glances back the hall to see that the glass has been swept up and the now frameless picture is laying on the counter next to the bathroom sink. 

Tyler carefully places the photo into the new frame and walks back the hall to hang it up in it’s spot.

The TV clicks off in the next room, making Tyler turn around. Jamie is pretending to be very fascinated by his bitten short nails. 

With a roll of his eyes, Tyler heads in to ‘make up’. He grabs Jamie’s feet and lifts them up, letting Jamie toss them over his lap. Jamie stares blankly at him.

“Sorry. That was a dumb argument and I will try to be better.” Tyler has to force himself to keep a straight face.

“You should be sorry.” Jamie replies, failing to sound serious. Tyler snorts and rolls over, crawling up onto Jamie and laying on his chest.   
“Let me make it up to you.”  
“You better…” Jamie trails off as Tyler kisses him. Tyler might love to fight, but Jamie loves make up sex.


End file.
